Whipping Boy
by madelinesticks
Summary: Will acts as Abigail's whipping boy. Written for the kink meme. Hannibal/Will, Abigail/Will.


It was meant to make Abigail feel guilty, guiltier than she'd feel with punishment on her own body. And in the past, that had been completely effective. She'd hated seeing Will in pain, limping a little or wincing occasionally. It had worked, and she'd been a good girl and hadn't misbehaved in ages.

It had been a simple misbehaviour that day. She'd come in just a little late after curfew, too busy laughing with her friends, and Hannibal had been furious. He hadn't shown it, of course. Hannibal did not yell at Abigail. But he'd fumed as he'd held the door open and waited for her to come in. She settled in one of the armchairs in the living room as he dictated, perched awkwardly on the edge of the chair.

"How many spanks is it for breaking curfew, William?" Will was a perfect pet, in Abigail's opinion. He tried so hard to please, and he was massively affectionate to both Abigail and Hannibal, and he was good, and he tidied the house and kept it in order. Will went wide-eyed and swallowed as he stared up at his master. "Will?" Hannibal prompted, lips thin.

"F-fifty, sir." He said in a tiny voice, looking away from Hannibal to look at Abigail with a look of betrayal in his eyes. It did work on Abigail. She hated the idea of Will in pain, and having a "whipping boy" was a perfect way to keep her in line.

"That is correct." Hannibal said quietly. He moved to sit on the sofa, straightening his back and keeping his knees spread apart. "Come." Will was naked where he obediently bent over Hannibal's lap, supported by his thighs. Abigail swallowed. The last time Hannibal had spanked Will it had been only fifteen slaps, and that had been just over two years ago. Abigail had been good.

Will shivered over Hannibal's knees. Abigail found her eyes moving over the line of Will's ass, to the cock pressed against Hannibal's thigh. She swallowed. She knew that Hannibal fucked Will, knew that he had been chosen to be physically appealing, but not for her...

Hannibal delivered the first smack. Will gave a sharp yelp, jolting across his knees. Spank after spank came, and soon enough Will was squirming desperately in Hannibal's lap, giving soft whimpers. Abigail had never noticed before, had never even thought about it - Will was hard and grinding his cock, hard and wet at the head, against Hannibal's thigh.

"Please!" He mewled on the twenty fifth slap, and Hannibal stopped for a few moments. Will was still writhing a little, his backside tanned a deep red that Abigail knew would probably bruise, and Hannibal caught Abigail's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Will, but Abigail misbehaved." Hannibal brought down his hand again, and then again, and when Hannibal was finally finished Will gave desperate little sobs against his thigh. Abigail felt guilty, sure, but... She was soaked between her legs, under clothes, had to keep crossing and uncrossing her legs.

Hannibal sat Will up and carefully wiped the tears from his face with a tissue, pressing a kiss to Will's temple. "I'm very sorry, Will. Does it hurt?" Hannibal asked, stroking soothingly over the hot, reddened skin. Will whimpered and gave a desperate little nod. "Do you want to come?" Hannibal's hand moved to grasp at Will's cock, carefully jacking the length.

Will whimpered, nodding just as eagerly as he had a few moments before. "Sir, please, I need-"

Abigail's mouth was dry, and she couldn't help but part her legs a little as she stared at Will, stared at the heat blooming on his abused backside and the sight of his cock. "I believe I will leave you for Abigail. She will decide what you need." Will blinked, staring at Hannibal before looking back to Abigail. He gave a short sound of loss when Hannibal took his hand away, and looked after Hannibal as he left.

Will turned and stared at Abigail. She felt lost. She'd given him instruction before, but never anything sexual in the least. Will's lip quivered. "M-me first." Abigail said, her voice tumbling from her mouth in something like a cracked whisper.

Will nodded obediently, dropping to his knees just in front of her and shuffling forwards. He dipped closer, reaching for the button on her jeans. "No. Bedroom." Abigail mumbled, and Will nodded and nearly ran to obey. Abigail wondered how long it had been since he'd come.

She knew that Will could be needy, but Abigail just took care of herself when she got like that. Then, that was probably against Hannibal's rules. Abigail stripped off when she got into her room, where it was warm and comfortable, and Will shifted while he waited for instruction. Abigail moved to sit on the side of the bed, spreading her legs.

"Here." She said softly. He dropped to his knees again on the rug, and shifted closer, staring between her legs.

"You're wet." He said softly, tilting his head just slightly to the side and examining her. She took in a soft breath, feeling more than a little self-conscious. Will was a pet, but he was still the first person to look at her like this.

"Yeah." Abigail murmured. Will nodded slowly. Then, he pressed forwards, licking a stripe from her entrance where lubricant glistened on her lips up to her clit. She swore, grabbing at the sheets underneath her, and he pressed closer to suck hard at her clit. He was skilful, fuck, was he skilful, and Will reached up to lay his hands on her knees as he continued.

He suckled at her clit and then thrust his tongue into her, lapped at her lips and made her squirm underneath him. She came with a soft whine, grabbing at Will's hair and keeping him pressed close against her. When she let him go he pulled back, her own jucies shining on his face. She swallowed.

"M-may I come?" Will asked softly.

"Masturbate for me." Abigail ordered. Will shivered a little, dropping back on his knees and keeping his heels spread slightly so as to not irritate the red skin of his ass. He took his cock in hand, head tipping back and showing off his pretty neck. He sped his hand a little further, thumbing over his cockhead, and Abigail couldn't help but chuckle at his desperation.

"Come." Abigail sid the order with haste, and Will did, white staining his hand and his stomach. "Pretty." She commented.

Will laughed a little, taking in a few slow breaths. "A-Abigail?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't stay out past curfew again." She bit her lip.

"I won't. Sorry, Will." The pet shrugged a little, moving to crawl up onto the bed alongside her. She stroked over his naked side and relaxed.


End file.
